Versus Thread Rules
PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the Vs Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. As the site name implies, this also involves pitting fictional characters against each other. However, certain VS matches are done too often, while others are too controversial. Additionally, VS threads might be of sub-par quality. The staff has grown weary continuously deciding verdicts of controversial and sub-standard threads again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to improve the quality of VS discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for any battle threads, in addition to the Site Rules. The Rules * Kindly do not create spite or stomp threads, whether by tier, speed or an absurd difference in Hax proficiency (that is, a very hax character vs one with little to no hax) unless the other character possesses abilities that compensate for this advantage. * When creating a versus thread, preferably add links to the relevant character profiles to make it easier to compare their abilities. * Remember to thoroughly read the basic statistics and powers of both profiles before posting on a versus thread. This prevents threads from becoming needlessly long and saves users the trouble of having to completely explain each character's powers and abilities for each and every thread. * Please state valid reasons for why a battle should go a certain way when posting in a versus thread. Meaning, don't simply say that a certain character wins and leave it at that. It makes your answer look unmotivated and turns it harder to decide the outcome. * It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death), whether the combatants have preparation time, are blood-lusted or in character, which version of the characters are being used, and so on. * If no other specifications are stated for the match, standard battle assumptions will be considered. * In "reality versus fiction" threads there are three possible setups: ** People fighting with their ideas. ** People destroying images and texts. ** The real world and fiction are regarded on equal terms. ** Only the third variant makes sense in a fighting context, and as such, the first two options are not to be considered. Read here for more information regarding the issue. * Regarding verdicts: ** The winner will be determined by the side having better constructive arguments, rather than one word/one sentence votes, which will be disregarded. *** However, one word/one sentence votes agreeing with another member's reasoning will be accepted as valid votes. ** For a verdict, four members of the wiki must agree on the verdict. That said, the final verdict must have an advantage of two votes ahead of opposing votes. Examples below. *** A final vote tally of 3-0 will be considered invalid. *** A final vote tally of 4-0 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 6-4 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 6-5 will be considered invalid. ** If both sides have equivalent or nigh-equivalent (one vote difference) for an enduring amount of time, posts with constructive arguments, the thread shall be deemed inconclusive. * It is not advised to create versus threads with characters in an ongoing series without, or severely lacking, quantifiable statistics. * It is strongly recommended not to create VS match-ups of tier 0 or 1-A characters, as they are often extremely hard to exactly evaluate, which makes any VS match-up involving them either inconclusive or a stomp thread. * Please don't bump topics that have been inactive for over a month without a legitimate argument, and entirely avoid bumping topics that have been concluded. It may be renewed via new thread provided the circumstances are alter; this means speed is now equalized/unequalized, characters now have new abilities and upgrades, etc. * Match-ups with equalized statistics (with the exception of speed) are not allowed, as they turn the entire tiering system unnecessary. * Although versus threads involving more than two characters are allowed for the sake of entertainment, they are not allowed to be added to any profiles, as they tend to be misleading. The exception is "Team Up" matches, wherein the winning team may be called one entity and the losing team may be called the same. * Please do not create versus threads for characters without profiles in this wiki. Otherwise it is impossible for other users to verify a character's strengths and weaknesses. If you need help creating a profile, please visit the discussions area and ask for assistance; if anything, contact a staff member (chances are they will assist you) and post reasoning regarding the statistics. For the same reasons, please do not create versus threads for characters who statistics are all rated as unknown. Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important